Incongruencias
by Nyeferes
Summary: Ser Bookman no es un estilo de vida para cualquiera, ser Bookman es... / Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 "Bookman" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 - "Bookman" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Título del libro: Todos los hombres del rey, Robert Penn Warren.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel intrépido personaje; porque eso creía que era: un personaje. Sin siquiera pestañear se quedó en aquella misma posición, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del estómago, registrando todo, tanto el discurso del personaje político como las reacciones del público al cual se dirigía.

—¿Y qué hacen _ellos_ para garantizar _nos_ una vida digna? ¡Hemos vendido nuestros caballos, hemos comido pan duro para pagar los impuestos, ¿y ellos qué hacen con nuestro dinero?! —vociferó, apasionado, enamorando con elocuencia y el arte de las bellas palabras a la gente del pueblo.

—¡Se dan la buena vida! —exclamó un anciano.

—¡Lo gastan en prostitutas y drogas! —lo secundó una mujer.

—Compañeros: ustedes lo han dicho; si no hacemos que nuestro voto valga, si no hacemos que uno de nosotros suba al poder, este ciclo se repetirá una y otra vez, la sociedad continuará reproduciéndose: los ricos siempre serán ricos, pero los pobres… ¡Los pobres podemos ser más pobres! ¿Eso es lo que queremos para nuestros hijos?

La respuesta negativa se hizo sentir en todas las voces del sector popular, ahora fundida en una única voz, la que se autoproclamaba la voz de los sin voz, la voz de Sheryl Camelot. Y así fue que ascendió al poder, envuelto en promesas de cambio, de igualdad, de capital masivo, de prosperidad.

* * *

Pero el hecho sustancial que en sus registros se señalaba como "huésped pronosticado" ocurrió exactamente dos meses después de la asunción de Sheryl al poder. No importaba cómo sabía que eso ocurriría, no importaba quién le había dado la información, lo que sí era relevante era obtener elementos claves, ir un paso adelante, registrar la Historia, registrar, registrar, registrar…

—No les digas nada, viejo…

Al oír esa frase, el latente corazón del maestro drenó con fuerza. Sabía que Lavi odiaba las guerras, sabía que Sheryl trabajaba desde las sombras para ocasionarlas, sabía que nada podía hacer. En su interior, el Bookman que lo conformaba le decía que no podía permitirse perder otro aprendiz a esa edad —e irónicamente le mantenía los labios sellados—. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel intrépido personaje; porque eso quería que fuese en ese preciso instante: un personaje, nada más que tinta sobre papel.

* * *

 _Debo aclarar que no leí el libro, lo busqué en PDF y no pude encontrarlo, así que me basé en las sinopsis de diferentes páginas de internet para crear esta primera parte. Gracias por leer, espero que se haya entendido xD_


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: M

* * *

—¡Estúpido! —Exclamó el hombre tras golpearlo duramente en la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar! —Se excusó el niño que a duras penas alcanzaría los siete años de edad. No se atrevía a sobarse el golpe de su maestro, sabía bien que si hacía aquello, el hombre lo castigaría. Llevaba dos años viajando junto a él y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no debía desafiarlo, era demasiado estricto en sus enseñanzas y no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

—No puedes interferir con los registros, esto no es un juego, chiquillo. Nosotros no emitimos juicios de valor, ese no es nuestro trabajo.

Entonces, el niño supo adivinar cuál era la frase que se avecinaba, un conjunto de palabras que lastimarían sus —para su superior— inmaduras estructuras mentales, pero sobre todo sus sentimientos, su corazón.

—Ya debes saber que no tengo ningún tipo de lazo contigo más que el de un maestro, cuando decidiste seguirme fue por tu propia conveniencia… Y estás acompañándome porque tu juventud es la que me conviene a mí. Nada más. Si no estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu rol, esto se termina, puedes enajenarte del Clan Bookman y regresar a ser parte de tus vulgares orígenes… ¿Quieres eso?

El chico apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo.

—No.

—No volveré a ser condescendiente contigo. Ni volveré a explicarte tu papel en todo esto. Eres imprescindible. Eres desechable.

—Sí, señor.

—Levanta la cabeza.

Los ojos inocentes del niño se toparon con el severo mirar del adulto.

—Extiende las manos —ordenó, imperativo.

El niño apretó los labios nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hizo para calmar el nudo en su garganta, para no llorar, y tomar coraje.

—Serás un Bookman, no hay lugar para las emociones personales —se decía mentalmente, mirando fijo el revés de sus manos extendidas.

Aquella varilla —con la que su maestro solía "corregirlo"— le parecía más impetuosa que la última vez. La piel se abrió en diversos puntos y aunque corrió sangre, el Bookman no se detuvo. Hasta parecía disfrutarlo.

Uno, dos, tres…, hasta llegar a trece varillazos: uno por cada Noé.

* * *

—Viejo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lavi con semblante preocupado.

Bookman salió de la cama sin reparar en la pregunta de su aprendiz y sorteó las columnas de libros y otros papeles que estaban regados por el suelo para acercarse a la ventana. Estuvo varios minutos contemplando la nada, aún era madrugada y aquella noche no había luna en el cielo.

Lavi se aclaró la garganta.

—Hablé dormido, ¿cierto? —dijo por fin.

—Ah…, sí.

—¿Qué tanto dije?

—Dijiste "seré diferente" —respondió Lavi, tratando de contextualizar aquella frase.

—Vuelve a la cama —le puso una mano al hombro y volvió a perder la mirada en el pasado.

Recordó aquella reunión con los Noé, cuando vio a uno de ellos inducir el suicidio de Akumas sólo por diversión.

"Ustedes son los malos", les había dicho.


	3. Chapter 3

Género: espiritual.

* * *

—Ser un Bookman es pertenecer a nuestro Clan. El Clan nos conforma y nosotros a él. No emitimos juicios valorativos, la moral es un campo de estudio que le pertenece a la ética, la filosofía y demás ramas. Un Bookman es espíritu con su Clan, un Bookman no cree en Dios ni en religiones, tampoco se liga a un perfil agnóstico ni se considera ateo. El papel de un Bookman es registrar la historia desde una perspectiva objetiva, registrar sin interferir, es decir, realizando observaciones dentro del campo de la realidad evitando la subjetividad. La subjetividad lleva al hombre a meterse en un encadenamiento de hechos y lazos con otro u otros, por eso nada debe tomarse personalmente. Si interfieres, si entras en ese círculo, dificultosamente serás capaz de salir; aunque pudieras escapar ya habrás cambiado, tu rol de Bookman se habría modificado y puedo asegurar, sin ningún tipo de duda, que es imposible que seas apto para realizar otro registro, ¿entiendes?

Bookman miró a aquel chico de cabellos anaranjados y lo vio asentir con mucha seguridad.

—Nunca lo olvides.

* * *

Pero, cuando la vida de su pupilo estaba en riesgo, cuando vio a _Lavi_ sin poder interferir en la historia, ni siquiera en _su_ propia historia —con aquellos parásitos dentro, con la amenaza de asesinarlo—… no le importó dejar aquellas palabras en el olvido, abandonar los años de adoctrinamiento y aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba: Dios.


	4. Chapter 4

Ira

* * *

Y creció junto a su maestro, viajando constantemente, yendo de un lado a otro, sin permanecer en un sitio por mucho tiempo. Aunque hubiese sido de otra manera y la permanencia en los diferentes campos de observación hubiese sido extensa, nada hubiera cambiado. Había sido adoctrinado rigurosamente, había asimilado de forma eficaz cada una de las enseñanzas, se había convertido en el aprendiz ideal. Lejos había quedado aquel niño inocente y crítico, con veintitantos años ya era un hombre cauteloso y reservado.

En el largo camino para convertirse en Bookman había interpretado demasiados papeles, pero a fin de cuentas su esencia era la que su maestro consideraba perfecta: la esencia de un auténtico registrador de la historia de la humanidad. Y así, registro a registro, el niño, el ser humano inicial, había quedado sepultado, enterrado entre diarios, libros de páginas amarillas, periódicos y mentiras. ¿Era ese el verdadero camino?

De vez en cuando, cuando la esencia Bookman no lo dominaba —lo cual únicamente se daba en situaciones oníricas—, cuestionaba la vida en el sentido existencial, se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si… si todo hubiese sido diferente. Pero era una cuestión retórica que distaba de los dominios de un Bookman, ese tipo de sentimientos incongruentes no sucedían en el estado consciente.

Cuando la visitante inevitable se llevó a su maestro, sufrió un quiebre. No era una ruptura emocional, más bien se trataba de un descargo interior que no había sido capaz de reconocer antes de la partida. ¿De eso se trataba la vida? ¿De registrar las causalidades de cada acontecimiento, omitiendo la propia obra? Estaba preparado para ejecutar su papel, estaba preparado para todo lo que ser un Bookman conllevaba, pero…

Aquella noche soñó con el pasado, revivió los castigos, los golpes, las palabras hirientes… No podía deshacerse de esos recuerdos y ya, necesitaba sentir algo.

 _Un Bookman no tiene corazón. Un Bookman no siente. Un Bookman no llora._

Despertó con el rostro empapado en llanto, en una pobre y solitaria habitación, rodeado de registros desordenados. Se incorporó en actitud violenta, libros y pergaminos comenzaron a ser destrozados con furia, estampados contra las paredes, deshaciéndose… No era dueño de su vida, no era nadie. Nadie lo recordaría al morir, nadie lloraría su muerte. Más que ninguno lo sabía, pues pese a compartir tantos años junto a su difunto maestro, él tampoco lloraba por la partida, muy por el contrario, aquello podría tomarse como una bendición. Pero no podía juzgar ni eso, eso no hacía un Bookman.

Nadie lo vio prender fuego aquella habitación, nadie registró aquello, su rencor y su desgracia habían muerto esa madrugada.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo xD**

 **Reconozco que fue complicado escribir esto, pero más difícil fue Alma, así que no me puedo quejar (aunque quisiera xD). Hubiese sido más fácil si Random-sama me hubiese dado otras palabras (y no estas que estaban demasiado lejos de la personalidad de nuestro amado Panda xD), aún así espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que no me haya quedado muy OOC. Pero eso no está en mis manos, ustedes me juzgarán :3**

 **Gracias a aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leer estos delirios, espero su crítica.**


End file.
